BBRAE Week 2015 Collection
by GirlWonder123X
Summary: BBRAE Week 2015 is here! So let's all show our cheer! What do you get when you mix a super fun loving green guy with a purple empath? You get BBRAE! We all wanted this shipping to happen and to show our support us BBRAE fans write seven chapters and/or stories each day from February 15-21! Hope more of you will come out and join us! #BBRAE!
1. Chapter 1

**February 15: Midnight**

**Hello BBRAE shippers! I'm new here but as soon as I heard there was a BBRAE Week I got on my laptop and started typing! This is for the first day of BBRAE week I hope you'll all enjoy!**

**-This story is for BBRAE Week 2015!**

It was night time at the T Tower. Everyone was exhausted from the days work as hero's in Jump City. They had just finished fighting Adonis downtown and were nearly wiped out as they entered the common room.

However, nobody, with the exception of a blue cloaked empath, saw a little green kitty run off to someplace else.

"Good work team, we managed to stop him before things worsened." said Robin.

"Yes I too am very happy to know that we have done a good job today." said Starfire.

"Ya, but man that took a lot of time, I'm going to need an extra charge." said Cyborg.

"Alright team we should all get some rest, tomorrow we have a heavy workout to continue."

"Aww man, can't we just have a day off?" asked Cyborg to Robin.

"Sorry Cyborg but we need to keep going to become better at what we do."

"Alright friends, I will see you all tomorrow in the morning!"

Starfire left the common room.

"I'm gonna call it a night too, later!" said Cyborg.

"Alright, night." said Robin.

Both Robin and Cyborg left the common room leaving a very thoughtful Raven behind to think.

**With Beastboy at the roof**

Beastboy was sitting down on the edge of the roof. Something kept going through his head that he still didn't comprehend.

_Why…._

_What could I have done wrong…_

_What's wrong with me…_

_What's not wrong with me…_

_Maybe I should just-_

"Beastboy!"

"Aaaahhhhh!"

Beastboy turned around and say it was just Raven.

"Oh Raven it's you."

"In the flesh."

"Ya sorry about that I just…. Is there anything you need?"

"No, not really."

Raven joined Beastboy at the edge of the roof and sat down beside him.

Silence was the only thing that passed through the air.

Raven looked at Beastboy.

His hands were resting on his lap and his head was bowed down to look at his hands.

Raven was about to say something but Beastboy decided to be the one to break the silence.

"So… is there something bothering you?"

Raven looked at him questioningly.

"Well usually we only come up here when something wrong and you seem to be alright Rae."

"I'm alright, but you're the one that's not." said Raven forgetting about the Rae part.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Beastboy I'm an empath."

"Oh right…"

"You know were friends… right Beastboy?"

"Ya…"

"Well then?"

Silence came back like a gust of wind.

Raven decided not to pressure him and waited patiently.

"Do you ever feel as if… you're a failure?" asked Beastboy.

"Not that you are! I mean i just wanted to know if you feel it too, not that you would considering your you, but- no wait that's not what I-"

"Yes."

"Meant I just- wait… what?"

Beastboy looked at Raven as she looked back at him.

"I've felt I was a failure since i was born, i've felt like a lost cause that nobody wanted to deal with."

"Raven, i didn't-"

"I know."

"I… I've also always felt like a failure, all my life I've been nothing but that."

"You sure had me fooled."

"Huh?"

"You're always joyful and try to bring smiles on people's faces, I never would have guessed it."

"Ya… but things change."

"Beastboy, I feel as if there is more to it than that."

"What are you implying?"

"I'm stating a fact, that is you're not telling me what the cause of your silence and thoughts about you being a failure is."

"Can you really tell?"

"Someone who's happy and cheerful all the time, doesn't just think about those things all of the sudden, something must have brought on those thoughts."

"You're right."

"I'm all ears."

"It's Terra…."

Raven looked at Beastboy with understanding, but a part inside of her was aching, her heart.

"I know she did a lot of bad things… but I can't help but wonder…if I even had a chance with her in the first place.."

Raven looked at Beastboy with confusion.

"What are you talking about, you two got along so well."

"Ya but… she never really said she liked me back at all or at least she never showed it."

Raven now understood.

"I mean ya we hung out together and I even asked her out…., but she was working for Slade and it seemed as if she was only hanging out with me because of that… because I was just being used…. because I wasn't really wanted."

"I know what that feels like."

"How would you kno- oh right."

Beastboy looked at Raven apologetically.

"Melchior made me feel wanted…."

"But at the same time make you feel…."

"Feel used…."

"Feel unwanted…"

"Feel unloved!" both Beastboy and Raven said that at the same time.

They looked at each other and a smile started to appear on Beast Boy's face.

"What's so funny?" asked Raven.

"Nothin It's just… nothing…"

"It's not nothing now tell me."

"It's nothing." said Beastboy with an even wider smile.

"Beastboy…"

"Raven…" now Beastboy was lightly laughing at Raven's frustration.

"Beastboy you have three seconds to tell me what's going on with you or so help me I'll…"

"You'll what?"

"Three."

"Rae."

"Two."

"Rae…"

"On- Ahhh!"

Beastboy tackled Raven onto the ground and sat her in his lap.

"Beastbot! Let go of me!"

"Not until you calm down."

"I am calm!"

"Sure you are…"

Raven kept on squirming trying to get out of his, surprisingly strong, grip.

"Beastboy!"

"Now it's your turn."

"What?"

"You have three seconds to calm down or se help me I will-"

"You'll what?"

"One!"

With that said Beastboy tickled Raven.

"B-b-beast b-boy!"

"Yeeesss?"

"S-stop t-tickling m-me!"

"Not until you calm down."

"O-okay!"

Shortly after Raven calmed down and Beastboy stopped tickling her, much to his disappointment.

Both looked down at the sea, watching as the waves crashed into the rocks near the T Tower.

"You still haven't told me."

"Told you what?" asked Beastboy.

"Told me why you were laughing."

"Man you sure are persistent, but fine the truth is I was laughing at you."

"What!"

"No! I mean I was laughing at your face!"

"Beastboy!?"

"Wait- no i didn't-"

"You know what fine I'll leave you alone!"

Raven turned around but realized she was still sitting in Beast Boy's lap.

Since Raven turned around her nose touched Beastboys.

Both sat there with blushing faces.

Raven snapped out of it and turned away, she was about to stand up, but Beastboy sat her back on his lap, making her face him once more.

"Beastboy leave me alon-"

"You look cute when you get mad."

"W-what?" asked Raven blushing.

Beastboy looked away staring at anything but Raven's face.

"I-I was laughing because I was remembering that time when you threw me out a window."

"Huh?"

"You- you looked really cute when you got mad… and I was remembering the moment…"

"You really think that?"

"I know. Heck you look cute everyday, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met!"

Raven looked up at Beastboy, as Beastboy stared back at Raven.

"Are you serious?"

"I've never been this serious in all my life."

Beastboy tilted Ravens chin up so he could look into her eyes.

"W-what about Terra?"

Beatboy looked into Raven's eyes and said five little words.

"Nothing compares to your beauty."

Right then and there Beastboy leaned in and their lips touched.

Raven put her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his hair, while Beastboy wrapped his arms around Raven's torso.

Both finally pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"Beastboy…"

"Raven."

"Beastboy?"

"Yes?"

"I know what it feels like to feel loved."

"Ya? Well so do I."

**Hope you guys liked this and I hope to see all of you back here tomorrow for the second day of BBRAE week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**February 16: Second Kiss**

Soon enough the sun arose and with it the Teen titans. Much to their dislike, they woke up to the commands of the team leader Robin to get ready and meet up at the combat field.

**At the combat field with Robin and Cyborg**

"Man it's not even eight yet… why do we have to get up now?"

"Cyborg, the more efficient we become at sharpening our skills the better prepared we'll be to take down villains." responded Robin.

"We don't need to wake up early to be efficient…" mumbled cyborg.

"Sorry, did you say something Cyborg?" asked Robin.

"Nope, not me!"

"That's what I thought."

**Enter Starfire**

"Good morning friends, I hope you all had such a wonderful night as I."

"Of course Starfire." said Robin.

"Same here." said Cyborg.

"Have you guys seen Beastboy and Raven?" asked Robin.

"No I have not." said Starfire.

"Can't blame them, we were all busted after yesterdays work." said cyborg.

"Well they better get here soon so we can begin training." said Robin.

"Looks like you won't have to wait anymore." said cyborg as he pointed towards the entrance.

**Enter Raven followed by Beastboy**

Beastboy and Raven walked into the combat field and up to the rest of the gang.

"Well it's about time you guys got up." said Cyborg.

"We can't waste any time, lets go! Cyborg you'll go against me first."

"Alright."

"Starfire, you'll be the announcer and check that everythings going okay."

"Alright friend Robin!"

"Raven you'll be in charge of controlling what type of obstacles come our way."

"Okay."

"And Beastboy?"

"Ya!"

"Don't touch anything."

"Aww."

"Alright Titans Go!"with that said Robin and Cyborg ran to opposite sides of the battle field.

"Alright this battle will be a one on one! The first person the pin down their opponent for five seconds and withstand the obstacles of the course will be the winner!" said Starfire.

Robin and cyborg nodded their heads at Starfire.

"Alright, let the battle commence!"

Raven pulled back lever from the control center and a series of walls appeared in between robin and Cyborg.

**While the battle was going on… **

Beastboy looked at the empath as she pressed different buttons only to make different obstacles appear.

However, Bestboy wasn't focused on that… he was more focused on the tiny, but visible smile on Raven's face.

"It's not polite to stare." said Raven.

Beastboy took his chance to talk, more like flirt, with Raven as Starfire was not paying attention to what was happening behind her.

"Sorry Rae, I just can't help it. You look really pretty when you smile."

Raven blushed at the flirtatious comment.

"You look even more prettier when you blush."

"Beastboy…"

"Yeesss?"

"Stop it."

"Stop what Rae?"

"You're making me not concentrate."

"Wow I must be really something if I'm making you get distracted."

"Not really." said Ravne, but inside she knew he was.

"Well I certainly don't hope that I'll have to tickle it out of you…"

Raven turned around facing Beatboy.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Rae I'm pretty sure that after last night or better yet this morning, you would know what I would or wouldn't do."

When Beastboy mentioned he 'last night' remark it sparked memories back into both of them.

They had kissed… and they had both enjoyed it…

"Beastboy?"

"Ya Rae?"

"It's Raven."

"I thought you liked Rae?"

"Gee what gave you that impression?"

"Well I called you that last night and it didn't seem to bug you."

"That was only because you were distracting me."

"Oh so I am distracting?"

"Nevermind that!" said Raven as she knew she had basically already lost.

Beastboy had a triumphal smirk on his face as he looked towards Raven.

"Beastboy?" said Raven, but this time she said it with a tint of weariness in her voice that Beastboy managed to pick up.

"Is something wrong Rae- Raven?"

Beastboy watched as Raven tilted her head down so she was looking at the floor.

Beastboy walked closer to Raven and tilted her chin up so she was looking at him once more.

"Raven, you know you can tell me anything right."

"Ya I just- I just wanted to know… what are we?"

"What do you mean what are we?"

"Well… after last night… I don't know if were… are we t-together?"

"H-honestly I, ya I thought we were, but I guess were not….."

Beastboy let go of Raven and looked shameful to the floor.

"Beas-"

"Did i do something wrong?"

"W-wha-"

"I did something wrong… didn't I."

"No Beastboy I-"

"I knew it! I knew I wouldn't be able to get a girlfriend! Let alone the most beautiful girl in the world to be her!"

Raven was left in shock at what Beastboy had just said.

"You- you want me to be your... girlfriend?"

"Ya… but don't worry I understand why you would say no to a disgusting green monster like me."

Beastboy was about to leave when Raven grabbed a hold of his arm and hugged him tight.

Beastboy was left in shock but hugged Raven back as he realized she was hugging him.

"Beastboy you are not a monster!"

"Yea I am Rae… The Beast… he-"

"He saved me! You-you saved me…"

Raven held onto Beastboy as if her life depended on it.

"Don't you ever call yourself a monster ever again, because you are nothing like that. Maybe you've looked like it on the outside but on the inside is the funny, silly, goofy Beastboy I know and cherish."

"Don't you mean love?" said Beastboy with a new found flirtatious smirk on his face as Raven and Beastboy let go of each other.

"Ya that too."

"So you do love me?"

Beastboy and Raven were getting closer and closer to one another as the conversation kept on going. Meaning, Beastboy was pushing Raven against the system of controls for the obstacles.

However neither really realized that

"How could I not?"

"You do realize I am still disgusting right?"

"I can help clean up that mess."

"I'm also very irritating."

"I guess I'll have to put up with that, won't I?"

"I also happen to be fairly good looking."

"So I've noticed."

"I am also a ladies man."

"It comes with the package."

Raven was now on the edge of the control center with Beastboy's arms wrapped around her torso.

"So you're really up to the challenge for taking this messy changeling as your boyfriend?"

"Only if you'll accept a half human, half demon spon empath as your girlfriend."

"It comes with the package."

Beastboy and Raven kept on looking at one another until they were less than a centimeter apart.

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Beastboy?"

"Yea?"

"Come here."

With that said Raven wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's neck and both kissed.

However this caused Raven to sit on top of all the controls on the control center and everything to go haywire.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

All of the sudden missiles, bombs and robots were appearing all around the battlefield and Robin and cyborg were about to get crushed.

"Ahhhh! Somebody shut off the machine!" screamed Cyborg.

After cyborgs scream Raven realized what was going on and stopped kissing Beastboy.

She got off the table and shut down the obstacle course.

Soon enough Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire went up towards Beastboy and Raven.

"What in the name of stman was that!" screamed Robin.

"I-I…" Raven was about to respond when Beatboy cut in.

"It wasn't Raven! I accidentally messed around with the buttons…Rae tried to stop me but I did it anyways… I'm sorry."

Robin looked at Beastboy with a serious face.

"This better not happen again."

**Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire exited the Combat Field**

"Beastboy you didn't have to do that for me."

"I know."

Bestboy held on to Raven's hand and together they walked out of the Combat room, as boyfriend and girlfriend.

**Hope you all enjoyed the fanfic and I hope to be seeing all of you tomorrow for the third day of BBRAE week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**February 17: Dreaming**

"BEASTBOY!"

Beastboy woke up and sprinted down the corridors, to the room of the the purple empath. Who had recently become his girlfriend.

Somehow Beastboy and Raven had become inseparable over time and couldn't go anywhere alone without the other worrying about the partners safety. And this moment was no exception as Beastboy hear his girl scream echo to his animals hearing ears.

Beastboy was at Raven's door in half a second and when he arrived he saw Raven on the ground beside her bed.

"Raven!"

Beastboy ran over to Raven and took her into his arms cuddling her up to his chest.

"B-Beastbo-"

"It's okay, I'm here."

"I-"

'Ssshhhh."

"Don't shush me."

"I love how even in this state you're still feisty."

Raven didn't say anything back but Beastboy knew she was trying to hid a blush, but knew better than to tease her about it, especially in this situation.

"Rae? Rae what's wrong?"

Raven looked up at Beastboy and he could tell that she must have gotten some fright.

"Rae you're scaring me, what happened?"

"I- he-he-"

"Who's he? Was there somebody in your room?! Tell me now so I can go find that bastard and-"

"No Beastboy, please calm down I-"

"Did he hurt you?!"

"What? No, I just-"

"I swear if he put even one finger on you that guy will pay with his life!"

"Beastboy!"

Raven cupped Beastboy's face and made him look into her eyes.

In one second Beastboy's face turned from angry and frustrated into a caring and apologetic one.

"I'm sorry Raven. It's just, the thought of another man being in your room makes me get-"

"Jealous?"

"Just a little, but I'm glad it was a false alarm."

"Well… not entirely…"

With one move Beastboy was about to go back to his outraged state but what she said next caused him to have a look of unbelief on his face.

"It was my Father…"

"H-he was in your room?" Beastboy asked causioucly.

"Well, not exactly."

"Huh?"

"I was sleeping and then all of the sudden black and red images appeared around me and my father… he was there… he's alive…"

Beastboy grabbed Raven's arms and made her look at him in the face.

"Raven, listen to me. It was just a nightmare, he won't-"

"I'm an empath, and I'm also able to tell when something might happen that concerns me…"

"That may be so, but then again you were able to stop him once, why wouldn't you be able to do it again?"

"But you guy's helped-"

"And we'll keep on helping you."

Beastboy held Raven's had in his and said to her with a soft voice...

"Raven, I promise you that while I'm alive he won't lay a finger on you."

"Beastboy?" Raven said as she was beginning to get tired.

"Yes my Raven?"

"I love you."

"I love you more."

With that said Raven fell asleep in Beastboy's arms.

Beastboy lifted her up bridal style and placed her in her bed.

He put the covers on top of her sleeping form and kissed her goodnight.

Beastboy then left and awaited till morning came so he could see his Raven once again.

**Okay so I know this was a very short chapter but let's just say I had plenty of homework to do in one afternoon that would take the whole summer to complete. But at least I came up with something. Well, bye! And stay tooned for day four of BBRAE Week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**February 18: Protection**

**Hi! This will again be a short one, but one filled with, somewhat, quality! Enjoy!**

There was a dark night sky in the air and stars lighting up the way.

All way quiet and calm until…

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Titan's trouble!"

Robin was the first to take action. He got to the main computer and like lightning the rest of the gang joined him.

"Dude… who in Jump City wakes up at night time!" complained Beastboy.

"The villains." said Robin all serious.

"Ya… but why can't they go steal stuff in the morning? That way we'll be in better shape and kick their-"

"That's exactly why they wake up and do their dirty work at night time B." said Cy.

"Still… I'm tired…"

"No time for napping, we've got a friend back for another play date downtown." said Robin.

"Who may it be this time friend Robin?" asked Starfire.

"Adonis." said Robin.

When Beastboy heard that name something triggered inside of him.

He tried to gain control, but his frustration was building up and he knew he would explode any second.

That was, until a certain purple eyed empath rested her hand on his shoulder.

Beastboy looked at Raven…. his Raven, and saw the look of reassurance on her face this made him calm down and lost all his anger.

"Alright team, no time to lose we've got to go down there asap. Cyborg."

"The T Car and I are ready to go Rob."

"Starfire."

"I too am ready for the butt whooping."

"Beastboy, Raven."

"Bring it!" said Beastboy.

Robin turned to look at Raven.

"What he said."

"Alright, Titans move out!"

With that said they were off.

**Downtown at an abandoned warehouse.**

The Titans had just arrived and were entering the warehouse.

"Dudes, seriously, why is there always criminal activity in an abandoned warehouse. I mean I've literally seen like one hundred movie that contain this stuff!"

"Who knows. all we need to know right now is what exactly is going on in here." said Robin

The Team kept walking. Robin in front, with Cyborg and Starfire at either of his side. Leaving Beastboy and Raven trailing in the back. Cough holding hands cough!

"So Rae, how would you say you and me at sunset?"

"Really? You're sticking with that pick up line?"

"Come on Rae, in all the movies I watch, the hot dude, me, ends up with the hot girl, you, by the same type of pick up line."

"Do you believe everything you see on TV?"

"Who doesn't?"

Raven rolled her eyes at Beastboy's innocence but couldn't help to be in awe by it.

Raven was about to say something but she felt as if something was near… to near…

All of the sudden Raven felt her cloak being pulled back and that caused her to spin around and get pulled into the darkness the tunnel led into.

"Raven!" screamed Beastboy.

Beastboy ran into the tunnel, the others following, he saw something that made his want to kill with passion.

Adonis had HIS Raven in his arms and was about to make a move on her lips.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS AWAY FROM MY GIRL!"

Beastboy couldn't handle it in anymore and turned into the one thing that only came out when Raven was in trouble… The Beast.

The Beast took over in an effort to protect Raven and shredded Adonis.

Anger taking over, he continued to harm Adonis even more not knowing he had past the limit when blood was beginning to show.

"Beastboy stop!" ordered Robin.

The Beast kept on going.

"Chill man!" screamed Cy.

Still nothing.

"Friend please, you are going to kill him!" pleaded Starfire.

He wouldn't stop.

"Beastboy…"

The Beast turned around at hearing that voice… the voice belonging to the person he most cared about in the world… Raven.

With speed that could rival Kid Flash, The Beast turned into Beastboy and came to Raven's side. Leaving Adonis on the ground.

"Raven…"

Beastboy held Raven in his arms and cuddled her up into his chest.

"Are you okay my Raven?"

"I am now."

"Raven, I promise I will always be there, by your side, to protect you."

"Promise?"

"Always."

**I know… it was short… But in my defense, again, AP is very very very difficult and not to mention a time consuming I still hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Bye!**


End file.
